


The Smell of Lavender

by 1478963255



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, Fantasizing, Fluff and Smut, Library Sex, M/M, Pining, Shameless Smut, Smut, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1478963255/pseuds/1478963255
Summary: Hubert is up late in the library researching the history of Faerghus for Edelgard. There, he finds Linhardt, who offers to help him with his research. The pair find themselves in the darkness of the library and Linhardt offers himself to Hubert, pretending to be Edelgard so that Hubert can live out his deepest desire. Wracked with shame, Hubert takes him up on his offer and indulges in Linhardt's body.M/M relationship. Fluff and smut, making love in the library, pining. Self-indulgent smut, something I wrote for myself.Thank you for reading, any feedback is greatly appreciated!





	The Smell of Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this one, a little bit of self-indulgent smut. I actually used a random roulette and got this pairing and library sex and thought it fit perfectly.
> 
> If you spot any mistakes, lemme know and I'll fix them.

Hubert raised the candle in his left hand higher, gripping onto the tiny twisted handle as delicately as he could, afraid he’d snap it off if he gripped it any tighter. He was scowling in the darkness, trying to read the spines of the books in the library, fingers of his right-hand dancing across the leather-bound books. His accursed hair hanging in front of his face did nothing to help his golden eyes skim the shelves.

He found it, the thick entry on the history of Faerghus and brought it to the table. He knew that poring over it would benefit Edelgard greatly and so, despite her protests that he was working too hard, he took the book from the shelf and sat at a desk, setting the candle down.

There was no-one else in the library at this late hour and he was the illuminated by the lone candle, everything else shrouded in darkness as far as his eye could see. He had snuck out of his dormitory, unbeknownst to his professor, to continue researching for Edelgard sake.

His eyes skimmed quickly over the pages, drinking in the history of Faerghus’ kingdom before a sound disturbed him. He sat bolt upright and tried to peer into the darkness but found nothing.

And then there it was again.

A soft breathing sound.

Hubert stood and took the candle back in his hand, obviously unafraid but unsettled by the strange breathing in the library. He took slow steps, boots thumping softly, floorboards creaking slightly under his weight. He could barely see through the blanket of shadow that shrouded the library and he could scarcely hear that noise again: it was like a whisper floating through his ears.

“Hubert… put that candle out.”

Hubert groaned and tutted annoyedly when he saw him; Linhardt was asleep at a desk, head buried in a book with mountains of others surrounding him, effectively blocking him from sight. No wonder Hubert didn’t see him when he came in.

“Linhardt… what are you doing here?”

Linhardt yawned and rubbed his one eye, trying to blink away the crust of the other. “I was reading. I _was_ also sleeping. What are you doing here?”

“Researching. Why do you not head to your room to sleep?”

Linhardt nestled back against the pages of the book before him, using his arms as a makeshift pillow and smiled contentedly, almost nuzzling the papyrus of the book. “I prefer to use the pages of my books as pillow. Much more comfortable.”

Hubert tutted again and rolled his eyes. “I do not understand. It would be troublesome if someone were to find you here.”

Linhardt quirked an eye open, glancing up at Hubert, pouting slightly. “And it wouldn’t be troublesome if someone found _you_ here? What are you researching anyway?”

Hubert turned on his heel and began to walk away from Linhardt. “That is none of your concern.”

“I know this library better than anyone. I might be able to help.”

Hubert hesitated. Without glancing back, he spoke over his shoulder. “I am researching the history of Faerghus.”

Linhardt sat upright upon hearing Hubert’s words. He was honestly surprised; he didn’t think Hubert was one to be interested very much in history, let alone the history of another land and not his own. He stood up, the chair scraping against the hard-wood floor and Linhardt brushed past Hubert elegantly, green ponytail swaying him behind. Hubert watched him step into the darkness once more until he followed.

His long slender fingers jumped from spine to spine, caressing the books with a gentle touch one would give a lover, Hubert thought. Linhardt truly loved these books. He glanced over his shoulder at the taller, more intimidating man and gestured for him to come over.

“This section is the history. It spans the entire wall, but these shelves here are all dedicated to Faerghus. You might find some information in the Adrestian or the Alliance sections too, but for now, I recommend you start here.”

Hubert quirked an eyebrow down at Linhardt and nodded, staring at some of the books. “Are there any that you would recommend?”

Linhardt tapped a finger against his pale pink lips. “Hmm… that depends what you’re looking for.”

“Anything on it’s monarchy to begin with.”

Linhardt nodded and immediately reached for a thick book with a cobalt blue hardcover and spine, emblazoned in silver with the logo of the griffin and its warrior. He tapped on the cover and handed it to Hubert. He stared down at it and swallowed his pride momentarily.

“Would you… read it with me? I would dislike spending the entire night reading it and would appreciate your… knowledge and guidance,” he admitted, golden eye sliding shut as he spoke. Linhardt’s face flushed pink hearing Hubert ask for his help; the man intimidated him sometimes but hearing him ask so carefully for his assistance caused a swell of pride in his chest.

“I… of course,” he nodded. The pair moved to the desk that Hubert had previously been sitting on and they sat beside one another. Linhardt suddenly realised just how tall Hubert was and how even though they sat side by side, he still had to tilt his head upwards slightly to make eye contact with him.

Hubert opened the book and browsed its table of contents, settling on beginning with the first chapter because there was no better place to start. They both fell silent, reading side by side until Linhardt eased back in his chair slightly. Hubert noticed him move.

“You have finished reading this page already?”

Linhardt nodded. Hubert blinked, astonished.

“You read incredibly quickly.”

Linhardt laughed a little and flashed a small smile. “I spend an awful lot of time reading. I’d be surprised if I weren’t a fast reader.”

Hubert allowed a smile to grace his face too, returning to the book and finishing the page so that they could read the next. Together, their eyes skimmed pages and Linhardt always finished reading first though he made no effort to rush Hubert: they simply sat happily side by side, reading, researching.

“Why are you researching this, Hubert?” Linhardt eventually asked after numerous pages had been turned. The taller man lifted his head from the book, surprised and tilted his head from side to side, cracking his neck and relieving the tension.

“It would benefit Lady Edelgard very much to be knowledgeable about all of Fodlan, even the other territories.”

“Ah, you’re right. She will be Empress one day.”

“Yes, that is my hope too.”

Silence fell. “You’re very devoted to her.”

Hubert nodded, acquiescing to Linhardt’s words. “Yes.”

“Do you love her?”

Hubert jolted at the words, fingers freezing in place. His face turned red. He had often thought about his own feelings for Edelgard over and over again, conflicted; he would do anything for her, he was totally and utterly devoted to her and to her cause. He sometimes had to cough and look away when Edelgard appeared particularly beautiful in the morning at breakfast. He would also have to will away illicit thoughts when she would swing her axe with such fierce strength, he wished she would use that strength upon him. He had, guiltily, pleasured himself to the thought of her on many nights but he still wasn’t sure if he could call his feelings ‘love’.

“Ah, sorry… you don’t have to answer that,” Linhardt laughed awkwardly, clearing his throat.

“The thought of her does not… repulse me,” Hubert spoke pointedly, choosing each word carefully. He held his head high, eyes closed as he tried to think of the correct things to say and Linhardt stared up at him, trying to figure out the mysteries swirling around in the mind of the dark man.

He light-heartedly put a hand on Hubert’s knee and slapped it, patting it gently. Hubert jumped at the contact.

“Haha, of course not. She’s wonderful and very strong.”

“Yes… she is.”

“And you admire her for that?”

“I admire Lady Edelgard for numerous things. She is a strong-willed woman with a clear focus in her mind. She is undeterred and confident with all types of weaponry. Her purple eyes… they blaze so brightly when she is in battle or when she is under instruction from the professor. She is graceful, like a swan, in each of her movements and she speaks with that which reflects her nobility. She is beautiful and I enjoy her smile. Her Crest grants her strength, yes, that is undeniable, however, I cannot help but revere her for everything else,” Hubert said, seemingly lost in his own thoughts as his heart spilled from his lips.

Linhardt listened to him speak, mesmerised by the poetry of Hubert’s words. Despite being in the same house, the two didn’t speak often because Linhardt was nose-deep in books and Hubert was always at Edelgard’s side. He was utterly fascinated by Hubert’s reverie for the Adrestian Heiress.

“Wow… I hope someone can talk about me like that someday,” Linhardt said quietly, startling Hubert from his trance.

Hubert’s cheeks were tinged a deep cherry red and he could feel the flush hot on his face. He cleared his throat and turned back to the book, hoping to distract himself from the conversation at hand but his eyes were reading blurs and not words.

“I would appreciate it if you did not repeat what I just said. To anyone, let alone Lady Edelgard herself,” he muttered.

Linhardt laughed and rubbed Hubert’s knee reassuringly again. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

“… thank you.”

The pair returned to the book though the awkward silence between them was suffocating. Hubert wished so badly that he could go back in time and take back every word he had just said, though he did not regret saying them. He just wished that he hadn’t said them aloud, even if Linhardt promised not to repeat anything. Linhardt shifted closer so that he could peer over to the right-hand page a bit better and suddenly, Hubert was aware of how close he was to the other boy.

His left arm was brushing against Linhardt’s chest and the crown of dark verdant hair was beneath his nose. It smelled pleasant, like lavender, if he had to guess. He could also see those delicate eyelashes blinking in the low candlelight every so often. He was suddenly… uncomfortable. Not with Linhardt but with his own beating heart.

“Do you want to be by Edelgard forever?”

Linhardt’s voice was quiet, barely above a whisper and he turned to look up at Hubert. Those glistening sapphire eyes stared into Hubert’s lone frightened eye. He didn’t know how to answer.

“I wish to… be as useful to Lady Edelgard for as long as possible.”

“Do you want to kiss her?”

Linhardt’s eyes were big and searching, trying to find an answer that Hubert himself didn’t have. He swallowed hard in his throat, suddenly aware of Linhardt’s warm breath fanning across his face; they were incredibly close. The green-haired boy’s eyes flickered down to Hubert’s lips and subconsciously, Hubert mirrored him.

Those lips; they were thin but pink and shined when Linhardt’s lithe tongue darted out to wet them.

“Would you kiss Edelgard?” Linhardt pressed further, tilting up to Hubert more. The distance between them was shrinking and Hubert’s nose was filled with the scent of lavender. The smaller boy twisted in his chair so that he faced Hubert more, pushing with his hand on the other’s thigh to draw himself up closer.

“I…” Hubert faltered.

“Show me.”

Hubert shuddered and his eyes slid shut and he submitted. Leaning down a few centimetres, he closed the gap between them. Linhardt’s lips were soft and slick and his own were chapped. He cursed himself mentally and held the kiss for a few moments before drawing back, suddenly filled with shame. He kissed his classmate. He kissed Linhardt. Worse still, he kissed Linhardt thinking and pretending that it was Edelgard.

“You would kiss her like that?”

Hubert bristled at Linhardt’s words; they were borderline taunting and he wanted to prove him wrong. Combing his fingers through Linhardt’s hair, tucking loose strands behind his ear, he tugged him back up to him, brushing their lips against one other’s in feather-like grazes. Their eyes slid shut as they kissed repeatedly, Linhardt’s hand gripping the cloth of Hubert’s thigh tightly when he felt Hubert’s tongue ask for permission on his bottom lip.

Tentatively, he opened his mouth and Hubert’s tongue sought out his own. He allowed the taller man to invade his mouth and stifled a high-pitched moan when their tongues caressed one another’s. Hubert’s gloved hand came to rest on Linhardt’s fair cheek, holding him there as their tongues tangled together.

Soon, the pair needed to breathe and so they drew back, saliva connecting their tongues. Both were flushed and breathing heavily. Linhardt could clearly see the scarlet blush painted across Hubert’s ghostly pale face in the low candlelight and he stared at him with swimming, hazy eyes.

“Is that better?” Hubert stated.

Linhardt whimpered and keened into the hand on his cheek, nodding gently. Hubert’s mind was whirling with a hurricane of thoughts he couldn’t even begin to comprehend. He wanted to continue kissing Linhardt, so much so, though he found it difficult to push any thoughts of Edelgard from his mind.

Linhardt seemed to read his thoughts. “I don’t mind.”

Hubert’s eyes shot up and he sharply inhaled. “You…”

Linhardt stood from the chair and asked for Hubert’s hand, which he took. He stood and allowed the smaller boy to lead him away from the desk, to the darkness in the corner of the library, against the bookshelves. “You can… pretend I am Edelgard. In the dark, you can’t see me so, it should be easier… right?”

Hubert positively shivered at the thought. Their fingers interlocked and Hubert stepped into the shadows, barely able to make out the form of Linhardt. He sighed and tried to steady his breathing and reel back his thoughts. Could he do such a thing? Could he allow himself to give in to his deepest desires and be intimate with Linhardt under the guise it was Edelgard? He wasn’t sure if he could _physically_ do it, let alone _allow_ himself to do it.

Linhardt’s lips against his cheek surprised him. Hubert stood stock still and exhaled through his nose, eyes closed in thought. Linhardt’s lips fluttered across his cheeks and he tip-toed just a little to kiss across Hubert’s eyelids and his forehead.

Internally, Hubert was consumed by turmoil. The feeling of Linhardt’s slim body against his own wasn’t unpleasant and his hands quivered at his sides, tensing and untensing, unsure of where to put them. He brought them to rest on Linhardt’s hips and held on tightly, gloved fingers sinking in. He was nervous and the lump in his throat was choking.

The green-haired boy held Hubert’s face in his hands and whispered against his lips. “If it makes it easier… I won’t speak.”

Hubert nodded and Linhardt let out a gentle sigh, brushing the hair that hung in front of Hubert’s face to the side though it made no difference; neither could see the other under the blanket of dark in the library.

Linhardt tiptoed upwards again and pressed his lips back to Hubert. The taller man was still tense, and he barely kissed back, hands sinking into Linhardt’s slim hips even harder. Humming into the kiss, Linhardt cradled Hubert’s face in his gloved hands and tilted his head, sliding his tongue over the other’s lower lip.

Hubert didn’t know what to do, sharply inhaling through his nose when Linhardt’s delicate tongue traced across his lower lip. It probed at his lips again until he opened his mouth just a fraction and the nimble wet muscle slid into his mouth, intruding far deeper into his personal space than anyone ever had before. Hubert’s hand slid from Linhardt’s hips to his lower back, one resting there and another sliding to the top of his spine, finding comfort between his shoulder blades. He drew the smaller boy into his looming frame, stepping forward and sliding a leg between the others.

He found that his heart was starting to beat faster against his chest and in the silence of the library all his ears were filled with was the sound of his heavy breathing and Linhardt’s gentle gasps. Their tongues danced against one another though Hubert was inexperienced and clumsy: his tongue was forced into Linhardt’s mouth and he let out a startled moan as Hubert traced and identified every part of his mouth.

“H-Hmm,” Linhardt moaned. He drew Hubert’s tongue between his lips and sucked softly, causing the older man to tug tightly at the back of Linhardt’s uniform, pulling on his ponytail too. The pair broke apart and they panted into one another’s faces, fuzzy and heady from the kiss. Hubert had never kissed anyone like that before and was hungry for more.

He forcefully pulled Linhardt in again, drinking in the lavender scent that invaded his head and pushed his tongue straight back into the other boy’s hot mouth. It was less of a kiss so much of a hot exchange of saliva, swapping bubbly spit back and forth over their tongue. The leg between Linhardt’s ground upwards and he let out a hopeless moan, shivering in Hubert’s arms.

“Mmh… _oh_…” Linhardt gasped, breaking back from the kiss and tilting his head back. It hit the bookshelf behind him and greedily, Hubert dove into the milky white neck exposed before him like some kind of ravenous vampire. Undoing the collar with quick fingers, he tugged it aside and immediately bit down, hard. Linhardt wound his arms around Hubert’s neck and pulled on his hair hard, earning a deep, guttural, hungry growl from the bigger man.

“Ah! Nngh… mmh…” Linhardt breathed, rolling his head to the side as Hubert sank his teeth into his fair skin. He shuddered, knowing that those teeth would leave a bruising mark in his skin, a mark of claim, even if he knew that in the back of his head that Hubert was doing it whilst thinking of Edelgard, imagining the Heiress beneath his strong hands and quivering, just like he was. 

“H-Hu-” Linhardt began but then clamped a hand over his own mouth to stifle himself. He was gasping and panting far too much for a little kissing but the leg grinding up against his growing bulge was becoming difficult to ignore. He rocked down against it, rutting back and forth and enjoying the tight friction of his trousers against his clothed cock.

Hubert growled again, practically tearing open Linhardt’s blazer and pinned him against the bookshelf by his hips. He kneeled in front of the smaller boy, running his tongue over the pale skin. The green-haired boy’s stomach was flat, not toned or muscle with a just a small amount of squish but was delicious under Hubert’s searching tongue. It dipped into Linhardt’s navel and bellybutton and the other squirmed.

Shakily, Linhardt’s figners tangled into Hubert’s hair, caressing it and carding it between his fingers. Still, neither could see the other, totally blind but they were lost in one another’s heat, taste and touch. Hubert started to pull at Linhardt’s trousers.

“Take off your shoes and turn around.”

Linhardt nodded and kicked them off with the back of his feet, kicking them aside whilst Hubert worked his belt. Flipped to face the bookcase, Linhardt’s fingers tried to find respite against the spines of the books he so dearly loved when Hubert’s long, strong fingers pulled his ass cheeks apart. He was suddenly grateful for the blanket of darkness that cloaked them, finding his face flushing red when Hubert breathed shakily and he felt the cold air against his fluttering hole.

“H-Hah… _f-fuh_…” Linhardt panted. He wanted to beg and ask Hubert to hurry and put his tongue to use so badly but kept his hand over his own mouth, staring ahead into the darkness until finally, finally, Hubert ran his tongue over his asshole. Linhardt keened let out a long, high-pitched, whimpering cry, barely stifled behind his gloved hand. Hubert’s tongue was hot and wet and it slid up and along his crack with ease and the wet trail seemed to sear into his skin. He subtly guided his hips backwards, eager to try and find Hubert’s mouth again.

It eagerly returned, buried between his pert ass cheeks where Hubert’s strong hands massaged them in circles, squeezing them as his tongue worked over the hole. He swirled his tongue around it and then pushed it in, surprised by his own vigour for the filthy and depraved act. But he enjoyed it and he relished in the delightful little sobs that feel from Linhardt’s lips.

They were high-pitched, bordering on feminine but Hubert didn’t think of him as a girl. He didn’t think of him as a boy, either; he simply gave in to his bodily desires and decided that any turmoil he might feel about his sexuality would be given thought much later. For now, he had a much more pressing matter at hand.

With one hand holding Linhardt’s hip still, the other snaked under the smaller boy’s body, finding his cock. It was skinny and fit snugly into Hubert’s large gloved hand. The other boy bucked and gasped.

“O-Oh! That’s… m-mmh, nngh… h-hyaaa… _a-ah_…” he staggered out, bucking his hips into the gloved hand that began to slowly stroke him. Hubert’s tongue was still busy but was starting to ache and so he drew back, saliva coating his chin. He gave the needy cock a few final pumps until he stood up and started to undo his own belt.

“Let me,” Linhardt whispered, trying his best not to let his voice out. Biting off his right glove, her spat into his palm and reached behind himself. Fumbling blindly, he eventually found Hubert’s heavy cock and he choked at the size of it. It was huge, much bigger than he had anticipated and white-hot flash of fear shot through his body. He started to massage the other’s cock, wrapping his fingers around it and lubricating it as well as he could with saliva, spitting into his hand again and massaging it once more.

Initially, Hubert winced when he heard Linhardt spit into his palm, somewhat disgusted, but the second time, he grunted and rocked into the gentle hand pumping him, more turned than he had ever been in his life. He had palmed himself, guiltily, some nights, to the thought of Edelgard, and he had to battle the feelings of shame in his chest to even finish but here, with his cock being guided towards Linhardt’s hole, he craved sweet release. He loomed over Linhardt’s back, one hand still gripping the other’s hip, the other placed on the bookshelf above the other’s green head.

“Hurry,” Linhardt pleaded. Hubert nodded, even though the other boy couldn’t see and allowed Linhardt to press the tip of his cock against his asshole. “Push it in.”

“It may hurt… I apologise…” Hubert murmured. He inched his hips forward and he was met with resistance until finally the head slipped in. Linhardt’s hole practically sucked it in and the pair gasped inwardly, Linhardt trembling.

“M-More.”

Hubert pushed further in, sliding in inch after inch slowly until Linhardt winced and hissed through his teeth sharply. Hubert pressed his broad chest against Linhardt’s back, holding him to his body, kissing over the deep bite marks embedded along his neck and collarbone, grateful that their uniforms would hide such lascivious marks. 

“Is it uncomfortable?” he asked, his cheeks nestled against Linhardt’s head, his hair tickling his hollow cheekbone slightly with the other boy shook his head.

“No… please, all the way in…”

“Oh… _oh, ohmm_...” Hubert groaned leaning his forehead against Linhardt’s slender shoulder. He almost ripped the book he was leaning on from the ledge it was on and instead moved to sink his fingernails into the wood of the shelf. The wood splintered underneath his nails, but he didn’t care, pushing in those final few inches until his hips were flush to Linhardt’s behind.

“How does it feel?” Hubert asked, surprised by his boldness.

“I feel… so full… please, Hubert, _please,_ move…”

Spurred on by his desperate pleading, Hubert withdrew from Linhardt’s tight hole and pushed steadily back in, delighting in the soft whimper that escaped his lips when he was sheathed all the way back in. The smaller boy was taking him in so well and Hubert was blown away with the pleasure wrapped tight around his thick cock.

Starting to build a pace, the two rocked against one another. Linhardt brought his ungloved hand to cover his mouth again, trying to stifle his moans but Hubert sought it out and pinned it roughly to the bookshelf.

“No… I want to hear you…”

“Hubert… o-oh, my… you’re so _big,_ it feels i-i-incred-_ible_…” Linhardt heaved between thrust, hips jolting forward with every heavy assault on his body. The words made Hubert’s cock pulse, never expecting to hear such obscene things from the quiet boy’s mouth.

“S-Say… say it again,” Hubert asked.

“H-Hah, mmh… your c-cock… is _too good_… please, faster, deeper, harder… e-everything, give it to me, Hubert, _please_…”

Standing at his full height, Hubert took a hold of Linhardt’s hips with both his hands and growled, rumbling in his throat. He started to slam his hips in harder and even though it burned with dryness from a lack of lube, it felt beyond satisfying. Immediately, louder sobs tumbled from Linhardt’s lips and he removed the hand from his mouth, gripping onto the bookshelf to find stability instead, spreading his legs further apart so that Hubert could properly fuck him.

It was incredible between them: the way their bodies moulded against one another so well with Linhardt’s slender body fitting into Hubert’s arms, his chest flush to the other’s back. Hubert’s hand on the bookshelf wandered and interlaced over the top of Linhardt’s. His lips found the other’s neck and he kissed it again, panting in between kisses.

“Hah, _Hubert_… m-more, more… please, I can’t t-take it… I _need_ it…” Linhardt moaned.

“Linhardt… you feel incredible…” Hubert managed to groan out, shocked by his own boldness to say such things. Soon, he was pounding away at Linhardt’s ass, slamming his cock in and out, relishing in the tight sensation sucking him back in with every thrust. Linhardt was borderline sobbing, whimpering and moaning uncontrollably, high-pitched noises lost to the books around them.

Hubert shifted ever so slightly to find his footing and suddenly Linhardt shuddered.

“_There! There!_ Oh Gods, Hubert, do it again…!”

Hubert didn’t know what else to do but to continue slamming away at this newfound angle, seemingly causing a new scorching pleasure to race through Linhardt’s body. Stabbing at that sensitive spot over and over again, Linhardt knew he would be able to last much longer. Wrapping one hand around his cock, he start to rub himself to release, pulling the foreskin over the head.

“I’m… I’m so _close,_ Hubert… give it to me, _give it to me_…” Linhardt begged. His cock was bouncing in his hand and he could feel his balls start to tighten when Hubert sank his teeth into his shoulder again, deeper than before and he let out a stifled whine, releasing into his hand. He came over his glove, cock pulsing as he spurted out, some landing at his feet on the floor. Hubert’s thrusting staggered for a moment and then he persisted.

“I… I don’t think I can… hold on much longer, Linhardt…” he panted out.

Linhardt shuddered and continued pumping his cock needily, powering through the oversensitivity, mind clouded over with lust. “Oh please, let it out inside… please cum inside…”

Hubert let out a strangled moan and immediately came, the filthy words tickling his brain the way only strategy and tactical research could even come close to. His brain went hazy and short circuited, only his body functioning and focusing on burying his cock as deeply as he could into Linhardt’s body, cumming with rope after rope painting his velvety insides. He staggered slightly, heavy chest weighing down on Linhardt’s delicate back, whose legs were also jelly. They only managed to stay up with their hands interlaced and clutching onto the bookshelf.

His cock still twitching, Hubert stayed inside of Linhardt for a few long moments after erupting. The usual shame that wormed its way into him after cumming alone never came; instead he felt relieved and much lighter, like all his worries had melted away. Linhardt finally slowed his fingers around his hyper-sensitive cock and it jerked in the air.

“Linhardt…”

“Hubert…”

They whispered their names to one another, and Hubert kissed on the deep bite mark embedded into Linhardt’s shoulder. He was proud of the mark and even though he couldn’t see it, he could feel it, dipping his tongue into the grooves of the teeth impressions sunk into silky white skin.

“You can… pull out now…” Linhardt said.

Half-soft, Hubert did so and winced as he eased out. The hand on Linhardt’s hips caressed over his smooth ass cheek and trailed down the crack. Overwhelmed by curiosity, he sank his thumb into Linhardt’s hole, and the boy let out a soft _‘ooh’_ feeling the thick digit re-enter his abused hole. His thumb was coated in his own cum and he wrinkled his nose with disgust, resorting to smearing it through Linhardt’s crack instead.

Silently, the pair stood and redressed in the dark. Linhardt knew he would be sore tomorrow and would struggle to make an excuse for it; he would simply have to spend most of his time sitting down, if the pain in his body allowed it. He knew that Caspar would probably tease him for walking awkwardly tomorrow too and scowled to himself, tutting quietly.

Hubert stepped back into the low candle-light first. Linhardt could finally see him again: he was as composed as ever except for the red blush across his face and the slightly unkempt hair. He was rebuttoning his collar when Linhardt also stepped nearer the candle and the two looked at each other properly.

Linhardt smiled easily but Hubert turned away, finishing up with his buttons. He couldn’t look at Linhardt’s beautiful face after what they had just done: he would not be able to look at him the same way ever again, knowing that every time he would look at him from then on, he would remember how smooth his skin felt and how he had submitted totally and willingly to him.

A gentle hand ran through his hair, readjusting and smoothing it back out. Linhardt huffed. “Sorry… it seems I messed up your hair.”

Hubert cleared his throat. “It is… quite alright. It seems I have messed up yours, too.”

Linhardt blinked and could feel his hair was loose and that the silky white ribbon was barely clinging on to a pathetically thin ponytail. He tugged it loose and started to tie it back up when Hubert’s hands joined his. Silently smiling, he turned around and allowed Hubert to run his fingers through his slightly tangled hair, unknotting it and tying it back up with a delicate bow.

“Thank you.”

Hubert shook his head, drawing Linhardt’s hand up to meet his lips, kissing the back of it and smiled ever so slightly. “No, thank you.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning at breakfast, Edelgard breezed by and sat opposite Hubert. She smelled of sharp spices, like cinnamon and saffron. He wrinkled his nose.

He much preferred the smell of lavender.


End file.
